A Portion of Love
by Daaro Moltor
Summary: Aurorn Harry Potter får åka på specialuppdrag till Hogwarts på Alla Hjärtans Dag, där han tar hjälp av professor Severus Snape för ett ovanligt besvärligt fall.


**HarrySeverus**

**-To my beloved Russians with a million hugs and kisses for Valentine's day- **

_~ "Tack, Ms Robbinson, och när du ändå är där ute, skulle du kunna skicka upp hjälten från vårt senaste uppdrag till mig, jag behöver diskutera hela den här trolldryckshärvan med honom..." "Självklart, Mr Shacklebolt..." ~_

Severus Snape suckade tungt och föste sitt mörka hår ur ögonen medan han såg ner på upplagan av _The Daily Prophet _som låg på hans skrivbord. Ett välkänt leende strålade upp mot honom från en enorm bild på förstasidan. Han suckade igen av ren princip innan han började läsa.

~ _" Jag skulle vilja skicka iväg dig till skottland för att skaffa lite information angående alla de här trolldryckerna", sa den äldre av de två männen då de fattade varandras händer. "Idag, sir?" frågade den yngre förvånat. "Idag. Jag hoppas att du inte har några planer jag förstör nu?" "Inga..." bekräftade mannen med ett litet leende... ~_

Han slängde undan tidningen efter att ha läst huvudartikeln. Och han kunde lika gärna ha struntat i att läsa den; samma gamla saker om och om igen. Visserligen hade det gått några år sedan de senast tagit upp ämnet i samma omfattning som det han hade framför sig, och kanske hade de med dåligt minne hunnit glömma tillräckligt mycket för att hela artikeln inte skulle ha en lätt känsla av déjà vuöver sig. Tyvärr hade han aldrig haft gåvan att ha lätt för att glömma när det gällde just det här ämnet.

~ _"Professor McGonagall", hälsade han med ett varmt leende. "Det är trevligt att se dig igen," svarade den gamla kvinnan och log tillbaka, "Men jag har förstått att det inte var för att återuppleva gamla minnen som du kom hit. Ett jobb-ärende var det, inte sant?" "Mycket riktigt", svarade han. "Nåväl, iväg med dig, han väntar dig inte, men jag tror inte att det ska vara några problem." "Ska du inte erbjuda dig att följa mig dit?" frågade han med ett flin. Rektorn tittade upp på honom över kanten på sina glasögon. _

"_Det skulle jag, om jag inte vetat att du hittade bättre i det här slottet vid tretton års ålder än vad jag någonsin kommer göra..." ~_

Han gnuggade cirklar med fingertopparna över tinningarna. Han trodde han var över med det här, klar. Det här var ju bara larvigt; en _tidningsartikel... _

Plötsligt knackade det på dörren.

Han suckade tungt. Som om hans dag inte redan blivit förstörd det ögonblick han slagit upp ögonen, som om det inte blivit värre den sekund han lagt ögonen på _The Daily Prophet's _förstasida; någon var tvungen att _hälsa på_ också.

Han reste sig upp och låste upp dörren med en snärt med trollstaven och en vridning på den grova järnnyckeln i låset.

"Ja?" sa han då han öppnade dörren. Han hyste ingen tvekan om att det var Minerva som skulle komma med en ny beställning av förfärliga trolldryck-

"Snape", hälsade hans besökare med ett brett flin.

Han var mycket medveten om att han totalt tappat ansiktet och förmodligen såg ut som om han var _precis _så chockad och tagen på sängen som han var.

"Potter", fick han ur sig till svar när han lyckats hämta sig lite.

Den forna gryffindoraren sträckte fram handen för att hälsa, och när han inte gjorde det minsta för att återgälda gesten så lyfte han upp hans slappa hand där den hängde vid hans sida och skakade den lätt.

"Glad alla hjärtans dag", önskade Potter och bjöd in sig själv i hans kontor.

Han stängde, fortfarande en aning i chock, dörren efter honom och la tillbaka låsförtrollnigen.

"Jag ser att du kommit i stämning", konstaterade Potter och såg sig om i rummet.

På hyllorna och på hans skrivbord stod flaskor med varierande rosa, röda och vita trolldrycker som alla gav ifrån sig söt-doftande ångor i sina respektive färger.

Han gjorde en grimas.

"McGonagall gjorde en specialbeställning..." svarade han och rynkade på näsan.

Potter gick fram till en hylla och lyfte upp en av de rosa dryckerna och inspekterade den närmre.

"Akta så du inte spiller på dig," varnade han, "det ska bli en dryck som ska få bäraren att dofta mer tilltalande för den man tycker om, men den är fortfarande i gäsningsprocessen",

"Och då gör den...?" undrade Potter frånvarande och lyfte upp drycken för at inspektera undersidan.

"Får man den på sig så blir de som är attraherade av personen tvångsmässigt dragna till honom eller henne", svarade han och slog sig ner bakom sitt skrivbord.

"Och hur är det ett problem?"

_Du skulle bara veta. _

"Jag tog mig friheten att anta att du helst skulle vilja lämna slottet utan en flock av elvaåriga flickor i tåg..."

Potter ställde tvärt ner drycken.

"Så... vad kan jag göra för dig...?" frågade han och flyttade försiktigt undan projekten på hans skrivbord medan Potter satte sig ner.

"Jag är här i tjänst", förklarade Potter kort.

"Det förstår jag, Potter", svarade han torrt, "Jag har aldrig haft besök av en gammal elev, och jag ser ingen anledning till att du skulle vara den första", för ett ögonblick såg Potter närmast stött ut. Men ögonblicket passerade och Potter var som vanligt igen.

"Ja, i vilket fall... Vad jag menade var att ämnet fortfarande är sekretessbelagt, så jag ser helst att du inte diskuterar det vi ska tala om med någon annan...?"

"Självklart", svarade han kort och lutade sig mot skrivbordet på armbågarna, "Kom till saken, Potter."

Gryffindoraren rodnade lite. Det hade varit enkelt att mentalt byta ut auror-uniformen mot en Hogwartsklädnad och se den tjugotvå årige mannen som en elev igen, bortsett från det faktum att han såg så annorlunda ut. Potter skulle förmodligen se ung ut tills han var 85, men han var grövre nu, mer maskulin. Fortfarande tunn och inte särskilt lång, men med en mer framstående muskelbyggnad. Ärret och de omöjligt klara gröna ögonen bakom de runda glasögonen hade inte förändrats det minsta.

Han svalde hastigt och bad till Merlin att han inte börjat dregla.

Dagen då han insett att han var kär i Harry Potter, en femtonåring, var en torsdag. Han mindes, för det var den dag då occulumerings-lektionerna de hade hölls. Det var den dagen – kvällen – han sett Potters minne av att kyssa den där Ravenclawaren Cho Chang. Av någon anledning – som allt för snart blev fullständigt klar för honom – så blev han fullkomligt rasande, förmodligen så var intrånget i Gryffindorarens minnen han genomfört direkt efter betydligt smärtsammare än vad det behövt vara.

"Det är trevligt att se dig igen, Severus", sa Potter med ett litet leende och stirrade ner i bordsskivan.

Den svarthåriga mannens användning av hans förnamn fick honom att stelna till, och en underlig kittlande känsla spred sig från hans maggrop till hans fingertoppar.

Hade detta möte skett när han var van vid att dölja sina känslor, närmre tiden då han varit tvungen att se Gryffindoraren varje dag, så hade han förmodligen kunnat hantera situationen betydligt bättre.

Blodet steg till Severus ansikte och han fann till sin förfäran att hans händer hade börjat pilla på den sönderskrivna fjäderpenna han alltid hade på sitt skrivbord. Han knäppte hastigt händerna i knät, men rodnaden kunde han dessvärre inte göra något åt.

"Larva dig inte, Potter; jag lever inte under några illusioner," fick han tillslut fram med något skakig röst, "Kom till saken."

Han slöt ögonen för en kort sekund och bannade sig själv, han var mycket väl medveten om att det aldrig skulle kunna bli något mellan honom och den _betydligt _yngre mannen, men att vara otrevlig som svar på en simpel artighet var onödigt, för att inte säga överdrivet.

"Jag-..." började Potter protestera, men avbröt sig med en lätt huvudskakning, som för sig själv, "Vi har fått in flera fall av vad vi misstänker är trolldrycksförgiftning, vi har inte kunnat lösa problemet själva och de letade efter en expert... jag rekommenderade dig..." svarade Potter med ytterligare ett litet leende.

Han svalde tjockt.

"Vad är det för fall?" frågade han i den mest affärsmässiga ton han kunde frambringa.

"Sex fall av par som sitter ihop med varandra, sammanväxta vid olika kroppsdelar... det är ett par äldre kvinnor som sitter fast med pannorna mot varandra, riktigt obehagligt..." Potter rös, men fortsatte, "Vi hoppades att du kunde säga vilken dryck det är, och förhoppningsvis förse oss med ett fungerande botemedel, men om du bara pekar oss i rätt riktning så skulle vi vara oändligt tacksamma",

Trotts att Potter avfyrat ännu ett avväpnande leende lutade han sig tillbaka och gjorde sitt bästa för att fokusera på något annat än mannens läppar.

Det var inget som kom till honom direkt, men han trodde sig inneha åtmistånde ett par böcker som kunde ha svar.

"Kom", sa han kort till Potter och ställde sig upp.

Potter följde honom medgörligt till en av de överfyllda bokhyllorna.

"Håll", beordrade han och gav honom en av de vita trolldryckerna som var i vägen för boken han skulle ha. Potter accepterade drycken och höll den stadigt med båda händerna, med ett uttryck av lätt skräck i ögonen. Bra. Spillde han drycken i det stadiet den var nu så skulle den fräta sönder hans kläder.

Han lirkade ut boken, noga med att inte stöta till några kringstående flaskor. Han bytte boken med flaskan Potter höll i, och ställde tillbaka den på hyllan.

De flyttade sig någon meter åt vänster, och han föste försiktigt på en grupp rosa flaskor för att nå boken bakom. De var på hyllan över den förra, och han var tvungen att sträcka på sig för att se vad han höll på med. Uppenbarligen sträckte han sig inte tillräckligt mycket, och var inte tillräckligt försiktig i sitt puttande, för plötsligt tippade den yttersta flaskan över kanten.

Han såg som i slowmotion hur den föll, med det slog honom aldrig att han kunde göra något för att stoppa fallet, utan han stod bara och stirrade med fasa medan flaskan föll mot säker förstörelse. Potter, däremot, som uppenbarligen hade kvar sina sökar-reflexer, fångade kvickt upp den med vänsterhanden.

De stirrade på varandra för ett ögonblick, båda uppenbarligen inte riktigt kapabla till att förstå vad som precis inträffat. Men så bröt Potter plötsligt tystnaden med ett skratt och sjönk ihop mot bokhyllan i lättnad.

Han hann inte mer än sträcka fram armen i ett fruktlöst försök att stoppa det innan ett högt kras hördes bakom honom. Som om inte det var nog så måste drycken hamnat uppochner under fallet, för han kände hur vätskan långsamt rann ner för hans ryggrad.

Potter stirrade på honom med en min av total förfäran medan han sträckte upp handen och drog den över nacken. Han stirrade ner på vätskan i hans hand. Rosa.

"Bättre du än jag..." muttrande han och vände sig om för att inspektera skadan. Flaskan låg i skärvor på golvet och drycken bildade en snabbt växande pöl runt hand fötter. Han suckade irriterat och svepte ihop drycken i den lagade flaskan med en snärt på trollstaven. Den rosa sörjan på väg ner för hans svank var ett större problem; för att inte säga irritationsmoment.

Han vände sig om för att... ja, för att beklaga sig för Potter, men fann att den svarthåriga aurorn stod så nära honom att deras näsor nästan snuddade vid varandra. Han backade hastigt undan, men Potter följde efter tills han plötsligt stod med ryggen tryckt mot väggen.

"Jag tror inte alls det var så bra att det var du, Severus..." mumlade Potter och rörde försiktigt Severus läppar med en lätt rodnad på kinderna.

"Hur sa?" raspade han ur sig, och Potter ryckte bort sin hand som om han bränt sig.

Gryffindorarens – _aurorns – _gröna ögon stirrade in i hans med något oidentifierbart i dem. Hans ögon följde Potters käke likt mannens fingrar följde hans.

Plötsligt så ställde sig Potter lite på tå och pressade sina läppar mot hans. Lika hastigt drog han sig sen undan och backade mot dörren.

"_Merlin,_ jag hatar alla hjärtans dag", mumlade Harry andlöst för sig själv, fick fatt i dörrhandtaget och sköt upp dörren.

Han förstod inte riktigt hur det gick till, men plötsligt så hade han greppat tag om Potters arm och höll honom kvar precis utanför sin dörr. Han förstod inte riktigt heller hur hans läppar plötsligt pressades mot Potters, förvånat separerade i ett _o. _

"Jag med, Potter," sa han då han drog sig undan och mötte Harrys vida.

"Tror du det skulle kunna vara möjligt att jag kom tillbak hit ikväll så vi kan hata den tillsammans...?" mumlade Potter andlöst och lutade sig närmre hans särade läppar.

"Definitivt..." fick han hest ur sig.

"Bra." log Potter, "Jag längtar."

Innan han hann svara så drog Potter igen dörren framför honom.

För några sekunder stod han bara och stirrade dumt in i den. Så föll han fram och lät pannan vila mot det svara träet. _Harry Potter _hade kysst _honom. Han _hade kysst _Harry Potter. _Och _Harry Potter _skulle komma tillbaka samma kväll. Harry Potter skulle spendera Alla Hjärtans Dag-kvällen tillsammans med honom. Han hade sagt att Potter kunde komma tillbaka ikväll... _Merlin, _vad tänkte han med?

Han ryckte upp dörren och kunde bara hoppas att det inte var försent. "Potter!" gormade han ner i korridoren.

"Ja?" undrade Potters – hoppfulla? – röst från andra hållet.

Han vände sig hastigt och tryckte ilsket ner en rodnad. Plötsligt hade han stora problem med att finna rätt ord.

"Eh... Potter... angående ikväll..." han svalde, osäker på hur han kunde säga det på bästa sätt.

"Åh..." sa Gryffindoraren med något misstänkt likt besvikelse, "Severus, det är okej, jag förstår precis... Det är opassande du behöve-..."

"Nej." avbröt han, skarpare än han tänkt sig, men han hade ingen tid att ändra sig, "Kom inte tillbaka ikväll."

Han insåg inte vad han sagt för än Potters ögon vidgades lite och hans axlar sjönk ihop.

"Gå inte Potter, kom inte tillbaka ikväll; stanna här nu." förtydligade han

Leendet som Harry gav honom fick honom att tänka att Alla Hjärtans Dag kanske inte var så illa ändå.

"Påminn mig om att tacka Kingsly för det här sen, Severus", mumlade Harry mot hans läppar innan han kysste honom.

* * *

Till er som undrar vad texten där uppe innebär; jag tror jag har nämnt det tidigare, men det finns en underbar kvinna vid namn Juliana Diamond som översätter en del av det jag skrivit till ryska (http:/ hpfanfiction. potterforum. ru/viewtopic. php?id=2615, länken leder till just den här historien. Följ den! [- och ta bort mellanslagen- ] Det finns en BILD! *Gasp*), och just den här har jag skrivit till dem efter att ha blivit ombedd att göra just detta. De fick därför läsa den på sitt språk redan igår. ;)

Ja, till ni gamla läsare som är chockade. Jag är tillbaka. I alla fall under den närmaste månaden. Jag har inte slutat skriva, det är bara det att jag känt efter all oavslutade berättelser att jag ville skriva klart nästa kapitelfic innan jag la ut den. Men nu ligger den uppe. Den är på engelska och går under namnet _Once upon a Sleepless Night_. En Harry/Draco. Den är beta-d av den underbara Winterstorrm, så det borde inte finnas ett enda fel i närheten av den! xD

Är ni ändå i farten så har jag också lagt ut en FWGW (också på engelska) dagen till ära, som går att finna på min profil.

Och, återigen, för er gamlingar... ;) Eller ja, ni som läst min _Fast för dig _iaf... ;) Ja, drycken i fråga i den här är en referens till den historien. ;) Inte en uppföljare, dock! Som bekant så levde Harry lyckligt med Draco för resten av sitt liv i den historien! XD

Glad Alla Hjärtans Dag allihopa!


End file.
